Computing resource service providers and other service providers often allow customers to utilize various software applications on computing resources that are hosted by these service providers, but otherwise managed by the customers. This provides customers with the flexibility to manage these computing resources remotely and enable other users to access these computing resources to support the customers' business needs. However, when utilizing these service providers to manage and make use of these computing resources, software asset management becomes difficult. For instance, conventional software asset management tools are generally configured for traditional models where customers own their own computer systems and available within a customer's local premises. Generally, conventional software asset management tools are not suited for service provider environments, which may be multi-tenant in nature. Further, conventional software asset management tools do not provide a single configuration mechanism for performing software asset management without the need to install any additional software.